Love's Tricky
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: A vacation in Mallorca. Romance? Love? Fun? Definetely!


My friends helped me write this story. =3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. ¬¬ Eventhough I wish I did.

* * *

><p>The BBA planned a trip with all the bladers. Every team was invited. They were taking a vacation in Mallorca. The first to arrive were the BBA Revolutions; Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, and Hiro. The second ones were the White Tigers; Ray, Lee, Mariah, Gary, and Kevin.<p>

The day they arrived, while the girls were chatting, and the others were training, Tyson and Ray decided to take a walk around the city.

–Tyson, I wanted to talk to you. Besides Lee and Mariah, you are the only one I can trust.–

–Tell me Ray, what is it?–

–I'm afraid to tell Lee or Mariah, so please don't tell anyone, ok?–

–Ok Ray, you can trust me. Really.–

–I know. Well... I... I have a great crush on someone. No, actually I think I love the person.–

–Whoa! I wasn't expecting that.–

–Yeah, me neither, believe me. But I can't help it. I really felt in love with that person.–

–Person? Is a he or a she?–

Ray's face turned red like a tomatoe.

–It's not big deal, is it?– he answered after a while.

–So it's a he!–

–I didn't say that!–

–No, but if it were a she, you wouldn't be so troubled, and you could scream it out loud. So... who is he?–

Ray remained silent.

–Is it Max? 'Cause if it's him, I'll hit you.–

–No, it's not Max. I know how you feel about him.–

–Ooh! Ice-cream!– Tyson shouted, and ran to a little ice-cream cart. Ray sighted and followed him. Tyson bougth a big double chocolate ice-cream. Ray prefered a small lemon popsicle.

–Well then... is it Kai?–

–Tyson, just stop guessing. You won't get the right one.–

–Then tell me.– he begged.

–Not now.–

–Well... is it Kai?–

–No, it's not Kai.–

–No? I thought I had it right. Well then... Mystel? Crusher? Bryan? Oliver? Raul? Miguel?–

–Nope. No. Hell no! Never gonna happen. No. And I don't think so.–

–I have no idea then.–

–Tyson! Ray!– when they heard their names they turned to see who was calling them. It was the Blitzkreig Boys, Bryan had called their names. They approached them.

–Hey! Nice to see you guys.– Tyson greeted them happily.

Ray looked down at his feet and said a shy 'Hi'. Eventhought his bangs were hiding his face, Tyson saw a small blush on Ray's cheeks.

_'So it IS one of the Blitzkreig Boys.' _Tyson thought. _'He already said Kai no, neither Bryan so...'_

The six bladers continued walking through the streets of Mallorca. Tyson was determined to discover who was Ray's love. Maybe he was lying and it was Kai, or even Bryan. He was kinda terrorized when he said Bryan. Well, at leat his search was reduced to only four people. It wouldn't be so hard, would it?

One hour later they returned to the hotel and the Russians took their room. Tyson and Ray returned to their own teams. When it was dinner time the three teams gathered in the restaurant of the hotel. They were all chatting calmly when Tyson called for everyone's attention.

–So, tell me guys, if you could team up with anyone in here, who would you team up with?– he turned to look at Kai first, he didn't want Ray to suspect anything.

–Me? With Tala or Ray, of course, they are my best friends.– said Kai.

–Okay, then... hmm... Bryan?–Tyson looked at Bryan.

–With Spencer.– Tyson looked at said Russian.

–Me with Bryan.– both Russians smirked and laughed. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

–Ok... Tala?– Everyone turned to look at him.

–With Ray.– They all were surprised. –What? He's nice.– Tala said in his defense. Ray blushed and turned downwards.

–Well Ray, and you?– asked Tyson.

–With Lee, he's like my brother.–

–Yes, of course.– Tyson said disappointed, he wasn't expecting that, we was hoping that Ray would say the name of his crush.

–And you Tyson?– Mariah asked.

–With Ray... I guess. And you?– he asked her.

–With... Kai... amm...– she blushed and looked away. Tyson was shocked.

–With Kai? Really? Woah.– Kai smiled and looked at Mariah, she looked cute when she blushed.

–I wouldn't mind being with Mariah.– Kai said with a smile in his face. Mariah blushed even more.

–Well... changing the subject, that turned out really awkward, does anyone know when will the others arrive?– Tyson said.

–I don't know the others but The All Starz are here.– Lee said, looking straight towards Tyson.

–How do you know?– Tyson asked confused.

–Because they are right behind you.– They all turned towards the door behind Tyson. There they were. The All Starz; Rick, Michael, Eddy, Emily and Max. Tyson stood up and ran to hug Max.

–Maxie! Welcome!– Max hugged him back.

–Thanks Tyson, nice to see you too.– They all greeted the team and talked about the trip.

When it was late they all went to their rooms, except for Tyson and Ray who went to the garden to talk alone.

–Ray, you should tell Lee and Mariah about your crush. They are your family, they have the right to know.–

–Yes, I know.–

–Then?–

–I'm scared.– They stood quiet.

–And tell me Tyson, besides me, who knows about YOUR crush?–

Tyson couldn't answer to that. He just said Ray to tell others about his crush when we couldn't do it himself.

–That's what I tought.–Ray said. They stood quiet again, watching the starry sky, until Tyson began yawning non-stop.

–Go to sleep Tyson.–

–Yeah, no need to tell me twice. 'night Ray.–

–'night Tyson.–

Ray stood there a while, he just loved the stars. They were all shiny. He wanted so badly to reach them. He streched his arm.

–Ray...– he heard a soft voice calling his name. He turned to his left, it was Mariah. Ray smiled at her and with a look asked her to sit beside him.

–Tell me sis, what's bothering you?– he knew her so well he could tell that behind her smile, her heart was struggling.

–I love Kai, but I don't know what to do. He's your best friend, please Ray help me.– her eyes were shinning so bright with the moonlight, Ray could tell she was crying. He hugged her tightly.

–Don't worry baby sis. I'll help you.– Mariah calmed down when she heard those words.

–Thanks Ray.–

–Oh, so here you are.– The both turned towards the voice.

–Hi, Lee.– both greeted him.

–Hi.– Ray shivered and looked at his siblings.

–I have to tell you something.–Ray looked around and made sure noone was there. Mariah and Lee looked carefully at Ray.

–I have a crush on someone here.– Lee and Mariah looked at each other, and nodded.

–Tala?– They said at once looking Ray.

–What?– he said in shock.

–We know you Ray.– they said at once again.

–Yeah, I suppose you do.– Ray smiled and the three began laughing. When they started yawning they decide to go to sleep.

The next morning the remaining teams arrived. The Batallion, F Dynasty, and Justice Five. They all took breakfast together and talked about their trips and experiences and what they've done so far.

Ray felt a little dizzy, so when they planned to go walking around the city, he decided to stay at the hotel.

–You sure Ray? We can leave this for later.– Tyson said.

–Don't worry Tyson, I'm just a little tired. I just need to rest.–

–But we don't want to leave you alone.– Max said very worried.

–I'll stay with him.– Tala said standing up. Everyone was surprised.

–What? I don't want to go. I'm also kinda tired, so I can stay with him. No problem.–

–Well then, let's go!– Tyson shouted a little too excited.

They all left very enthusiastic Tala turned too look at Ray, he was very pale. Ray was feeling that his body was breaking down. His knees were shaking, his head-ache was very strong, and his sight was turning blurry.

–Oh no...– just after saying that Ray felt he was falling and everything turned black.

–When he woke up, he was lying on a bed. He looked around, he wasn't in his room. Someone came out of the bathroom. It was Tala. Ray sat down on the edge of the bed.

–Ray, you woke up! How do you feel?– he asked worried.

–I'm fine thank you. I feel much better. I passed out, didn't I?–

–Yeah you did. You scared me like hell!– Ray blushed, he didn't know Tala cared so much about him. Said Russian walked closer to Ray, he leaned down until their faces were centimeters apart.

–Ray, don't scare me like that ever again.– Tala shortened the distance and their lips touched. It was a tender kiss. The red-head pushed away to look at Ray. He was really red and in shock. He was so cute.

–What was that?–

–A kiss, genius.– Tala answered with a smir on his face.

–I know, but...– Tala put his index finger on Ray's lips.

–Last night I heard you talking to Lee and Mariah.– Ray blushed again and looked downwards. –I love you too, Ray.– Ray looked directly to Tala's eyes.

–You do?–

–Of course silly, why wouldn't I?– Ray smiled extremely happy. He leaned forward and kissed Tala passionately. The red-head opened his lips to intensify the kiss. When they were in need of air they parted and looked at each other smiling.

–Ray, maybe we should sleep a little longer. I'm still tired, aren't you?–

–Yes, a little.– Tala placed them both on the mattress. He hold his kitten tightly in his arms. Ray, listening to Tala's heartbeat and feeling his warm chest, felt asleep immediately.

Some hours later they woke up to look for the others, but they weren't there yet. So theyhang around in the gardens, enjoying thier time together.

When they heard laughter and yelling from the lobby, they knew their friends were back, they went to greet them. Thier hands were intertwinned, none of them wanted to let go.

When they entered in the lobby, all the eyes were placed on them. The couple looked at each other smiling.

–Finally!– said Lee.

–Ooh, so it was Tala. I should've figured it out.– Tyson replied.

–So many couple formed today, and we're not even close to Valentine's Day.– Brooklyn said.

Ray was surprised by those words 'many couples'. He turned around, and discovered what they meant. Mariah was being held by Kai between his arms, and he was resting his chin in her forehead. Tyson had one arm around Max's waist. Raul and Matilda were holding hands. Julia was sitting on Michael's lap and they were kissing. Ray's smile grew wider. It seemed that Mallorca had waken some hidden feelings inside the bladers. This was definetely a vacation they would always remember.


End file.
